Czym jest namiętność
by manarai
Summary: Nieco przewrotnie o Ginny.


Oryginał: What Romance Really Is

Hearts Cadence

Czym jest namiętność

Ginny oparła głowę na ramieniu Harry'ego, a on powoli otoczył ramieniem jej talię. Siedzieli nad jeziorem i oglądali razem zachód słońca. To już miesiąc. Od całego miesiąca była dziewczyną tego jedynego, wymarzonego Harry'ego Pottera.

– Uwielbiam cię o zachodzie słońca – powiedział cicho, nachylając się ku dziewczynie.

Przysunęła się bliżej.

– A to dlaczego?

– Bo masz takie ogromne, zdumione oczy, jakbyś widziała świat po raz pierwszy w życiu. Taką cię kocham. Taką uroczą i niewinną. Właśnie wtedy jesteś dla mnie najpiękniejsza. Gdy oglądamy razem zachód słońca.

– Harry... – wyszeptała, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

Uśmiechnął się czule i pochylił głowę, całując Ginny w usta. Dziewczyna zatonęła w jego uścisku, wtuliła się w ciepłe ciało Harry'ego i oddała pocałunek. To było jak sen. Harry, chłopak, o którym marzyła od lat, mówił jej o miłości. I całował, jakby ten sen miał się naprawdę spełnić.

Ale ona wcale nie czuła się jak w bajce. Zazwyczaj starała się ignorować ten nieznośny głosik, który wciąż nudził o rozczarowaniu. W końcu problem polegał przecież na tym, że naczytała się za dużo mugolskich romansów. Hermiona wciąż dostawała je w paczkach od swojej mamy, ale ponieważ uważała je za badziewie i nie czytała z zasady, wszystkie trafiały prosto do rąk Ginny.

Zawsze wyobrażała sobie, że pocałunki Harry'ego Pottera będą takie, jak w tych książkach. Miał być ogień, namiętność, pasja... A kiedy to się wreszcie stało, przeżyła coś w rodzaju rozczarowania.

Co nie znaczyło, że nie było przyjemnie. Pewne podniecenie, błogość... Ale tylko tyle. Tak samo, jak z wszystkimi innymi chłopcami. Jego dotyk nie był niczym wyjątkowym.

Dokładała starań, żeby nie pozwolić temu głosikowi przebić się do świadomości. Te romanse były w sposób oczywisty przerysowane i właśnie dlatego ludzie je lubili: takie rzeczy nigdy się nie zdarzały. Były niemożliwe. Jeśli nie udało jej się przeżyć niczego takiego z Harrym, to tym bardziej nie zdarzyłoby się to z nikim innym. To Harry był dla niej tym jednym jedynym. Zawsze to wiedziała. A teraz wreszcie byli razem, on ją kochał i obsypywał komplementami. Czegóż więcej chcieć od życia?

Jego dłoń błądziła po jej plecach, wsunęła się pod bluzkę i powędrowała w górę. Ginny gładziła włosy Harry'ego, gdy układał ją delikatnie na ziemi, nie przerywając ciepłego pocałunku. Właśnie takie były jego pocałunki: nie ogniste, nawet nie gorące, ale ciepłe, słodkie, adorujące. Piękne. Dlaczego więc czuła, że czegoś może jej brakować?

Naprawdę muszę skończyć z tymi romansidłami, pomyślała zniecierpliwiona, czując delikatne pieszczoty Harry'ego w okolicach talii. Zachciewa mi się Merlin wie, czego. To nie może być normalne.

Jej umysł wyłączył się, przed oczami przesunęły się wydarzenia minionego dnia. Nagle przypomniała sobie o niedokończonej pracy domowej na jutro, czekającej na nią w pokoju, i odepchnęła Harry'ego. Spojrzał na nią z niepokojem, a Ginny poczuła, że jej serce może tego nie wytrzymać. Był idealny. Mniej lub bardziej.

– Nic się nie stało – szepnęła, owijając sobie jego krawat między palcami i przyciągając chłopaka do siebie na jeszcze jeden krótki, słodki pocałunek. – Przypomniałam sobie tylko o tym wypracowaniu na jutro.

Harry powoli wypuścił powietrze i skinął głową.

– Przepraszam. – Miał naprawdę skruszony wyraz twarzy. – Całkiem się przy tobie zapominam... – Zakręcił pasmo jej długich, prostych włosów wokół palca.

Zastanowiła się, czy to może być prawda, czy rzeczywiście mógł się przy niej zapomnieć. Sama czasami zbliżała się do tego stanu, ale nigdy nie traciła zdolności racjonalnego myślenia. Wiedziała, kiedy posuwali się za daleko i powstrzymywała go – jak zwykle rozsądna i odpowiedzialna. W romansach było inaczej... Ale przecież już wiedziała, że są w nich tylko przerysowania, półprawdy i zwyczajne kłamstwa.

Uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

– Cóż, nie będę się przecież za to obrażać.

Roześmiał się, odgarnął jej włosy z karku i pocałował w szyję nieomal z rewerencją.

– Jesteś idealna – wymruczał.

Figlarnym gestem odsunęła go od siebie.

– A ty jesteś nieuleczalnym idealistą. Ale to nic. I tak cię kocham.

Podniósł się na kolana, ciągnąc ją za sobą.

– Ja też cię kocham. Kocham cię tak bardzo, że to aż boli.

Ginny przygryzła wargę, żeby utrzymać na wodzy łzy, które już gromadziły się pod jej powiekami.

– Banał, matołku – zażartowała, żeby rozładować atmosferę.

Nie cierpiała, kiedy się taki robił. Pewnie, kochała go, ale dlaczego on podchodził do wszystkiego tak poważnie? Czuła się z tym dziwnie niezręcznie.

Pocałował ją w czubek nosa.

– Wciąż niezadowolona?

– Cóż, możesz dalej próbować – zażartowała.

Przytulił ją mocniej. Ledwie powstrzymała się od przewrócenia oczami, kiedy znów uderzył w tę samą nutę.

– Chcę próbować całą wieczność – oświadczył z namaszczeniem.

Matko, dlaczego on to robi?! Miesiąc ledwie minął, a ten już o wieczności.

Co prawda Ginny zdążyła już wybrać imiona dla trójki ich przyszłych dzieci i dokładnie zaplanowała ślub wraz z weselem oraz miesiącem miodowym, ale to przecież coś całkiem innego, niewinne marzenia. A on był wciąż taki uroczysty i psuł jej nastrój tymi podniosłymi deklaracjami. Zawsze lubiła się bawić, a przy nim jakoś nie mogła. Tłumił ją.

Starała się tym nie przejmować. Co to, czyżby narzekała, że jej chłopak tak bardzo ją kocha? Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że cierpi na obsesję. Jej problem polegał na tym, że była zbyt wybredna.

– Wracamy do zamku? – spytał, przerywając jej rozmyślania.

– Idź pierwszy – zaproponowała. – Ja muszę sobie przez chwilkę pomyśleć.

Skinął głową. Te chwilki myślenia zdarzały jej się ostatnio dość często. Pocałował ją ostatni raz, szepnął „kocham cię" i zostawił sam na sam z myślami.

Ginny opadła na ziemię, położyła się na plecach i westchnęła. Słońce zniknęło za horyzontem i wokół zapadła noc. Nic innego nie mogło tak pachnieć.

Usłyszała szelest trawy i szat. Ktoś usiadł tuż obok. Uśmiechnęła się, nie otwierając oczu, przekonana, że to Harry nie był jednak w stanie zostawić jej samej.

– Kto to? – spytała.

Odpowiedzi nie było. Zmarszczyła brwi, po czym powoli otworzyła oczy i niemal podskoczyła. Na wyciągnięcie ręki siedział Draco Malfoy.

Usiadła szybko, próbując ukryć zaskoczenie.

– Co ty tu robisz?

– Wygląda na to, że siedzę – wycedził.

Zmrużyła gniewnie oczy i prychnęła ze złości.

– Nie. Dlaczego siedzisz tu, przy mnie?

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie mam nic lepszego do roboty. Nikogo innego tu nie ma tak późno.

Rozejrzała się szybko dookoła i stwierdziła, że Draco miał rację. Byli sami... Sami. W nocy. Poczuła atak paniki i odsunęła się gwałtownie. Zaśmiał się.

– Nic ci złego nie zrobię, Weasley – zapewnił ją, uśmiechając się szyderczo, jak zwykle.

Jego jasna skóra i srebrnoblond włosy lśniły w świetle księżyca. Wydawał się niemal nierzeczywisty. Mrugała powiekami, jakby oczekując, że za chwilę zniknie.

– Czego ode mnie chcesz? – zapytała ostrożnie.

Położył się na trawie, z rękami splecionymi pod głową.

– Ten obrazek przed chwilą był raczej żałosny – stwierdził od niechcenia, ignorując jej pytanie.

– O czym ty mówisz? – zaciekawiła się.

– O tych bredniach, które wygadywał Potter – wyjaśnił.

Fala gniewu podeszła jej do gardła.

– Podsłuchiwałeś?

Podniósł na nią wzrok, nie zmieniając pozycji. Nigdy wcześniej nie zwróciła uwagi na jego oczy, ale kiedy tak na nią patrzył, widziała w nich srebrzyste odbicie księżyca.

– Tak – odpowiedział bez śladu zakłopotania czy poczucia winy.

– Jesteś odrażający, Malfoy – stwierdziła. – To było bardzo osobiste.

Zaśmiał się.

– Nie, to było tylko żenujące. Jak ty z nim wytrzymujesz?

– Ty o tym nie masz pojęcia, bo i skąd – rzuciła – ale dziewczyny lubią, jak się im mówi takie rzeczy.

– Czyżby? – spytał z rozbawieniem. – Gdyby mnie coś takiego spotkało, sam bym nie wiedział, czy roześmiać się w głos, czy skląć tego, kto tak bredzi.

– Tak, pewnie, ale czy ty zamiast serca nie masz przypadkiem czarnego, zimnego kamienia?

Zaskoczyła ją powaga jego odpowiedzi.

– Nie mam, zdziwiłabyś się. Po prostu drażnią mnie piękne słówka, które znaczą dokładnie tyle, co nic.

– One znaczą wszystko – szepnęła.

– Naprawdę w to wierzysz? A wydawało mi się, że słyszałem coś o banałach. Nie kłam, Weasley. Widziałem wyraz twojej twarzy. Zbierało ci się na wymioty.

– Wcale nie – odpowiedziała, zaciskając zęby. – Źle zrozumiałeś. To nie tak. Ja tylko... Wiesz co, pojęcia nie mam, dlaczego w ogóle z tobą o tym rozmawiam. Kocham go, on kocha mnie, koniec bajki. Pa!

– Boisz się, że mogłabyś dowiedzieć się czegoś, czego wolałabyś nie wiedzieć? – judził Draco z ewidentną satysfakcją, widoczną na arystokratycznej twarzy.

– Nie – warknęła.

– Więc powiedz, co miałaś na myśli? Ty tylkoco?

– A co cię to obchodzi! – krzyknęła gwałtownie.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– A nudzi mi się. Nie próbuj zmieniać tematu. Ty tylko co?

Przewróciła oczami.

– Naprawdę nie chce mi się z tobą gadać, Malfoy.

– Aha, czyli jednak się boisz...

– Ja tylko nie chcę, żeby był taki poważny! – Była na niego wściekła. Musiała mu udowodnić, że Harry naprawdę był wszystkim, czego zawsze chciała.

Ten wkurzający uśmieszek wyższości.

– A myślałem, że lubisz słuchać tych wszystkich wydumanych bzdur…

– No... Tak, chcę – westchnęła. – Chcę zachowywać się jak nastolatka, póki nią jestem, ale chcę też słuchać, jak tak do mnie mówi. To wspaniałe, kiedy ktoś odwzajemnia twoje uczucia.

Draco uniósł brwi.

– Więc uważasz, że naprawdę go kochasz, tak?

– Oczywiście. Zawsze go kochałam, nawet kiedy jeszcze nie wiedziałam, czym jest miłość – wyznała.

– I w tym właśnie tkwi twój problem – zdiagnozował tonem eksperta.

Wyprowadził ją z równowagi.

– Co to niby miało znaczyć?

– Widzisz, jeszcze jako dziecko wmówiłaś sobie, że jesteś w nim zakochana. Kiedy jeszcze nie wiedziałaś, czym jest miłość. Uroiłaś sobie, że go kochasz i osnułaś tę ulotną ideę wokół jego osoby. A teraz nie potrafisz sobie wyobrazić siebie zakochanej w kimkolwiek innym, ponieważ, idąc tym tokiem rozumowania, tylko jego możesz kochać.

– A z ciebie się nagle zrobił specjalista do spraw miłości, tak? – prychnęła. – Czy ty kiedykolwiek w życiu kogoś kochałeś?

– A ty? – odciął się.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Możesz mi wierzyć albo nie, ale kocham Harry'ego.

– Jakoś ciężko mi w to uwierzyć.

– Kochałeś kogoś, Malfoy? Niekoniecznie miłością romantyczną, może być jakakolwiek. Możesz z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że znasz to uczucie?

Wzruszył ramionami.

Ginny ironicznie wydęła wargi.

– A ja, widzisz, tak. Mam rodzinę, przyjaciół, a teraz mam Harry'ego. I lubię, jak mówi mi, że czuje to samo.

– I uważasz, że to nie jest ani trochę żałosne? – spytał, rozciągając się leniwie na ziemi. – Nie kłam – dodał, jakby po namyśle.

Sapnęła z irytacją.

– Jeżeli jest romantykiem, w przeciwieństwie do rozmaitych obecnych tu męskich prostytutek, to jeszcze nie znaczy, że jest żałosny.

Draco parsknął.

– Czyli według ciebie jest romantyczny?

– Tak – rzuciła defensywnie. – Bardzo romantyczny.

Roześmiał się.

– Co? – Czuła gorąco, bijące jej na policzki.

Spojrzał rozbawionymi oczyma na jej twarz, zarumienioną od gniewu.

– Tak sobie tylko myślę, że gdyby ci się kiedyś przydarzył romans z prawdziwego zdarzenia, bladego pojęcia nie miałabyś, co ze sobą zrobić.

– A ty jesteś wielkim autorytetem w sprawach miłości i namiętności.

– Wiem więcej niż ty, Weasley – zapewnił ją ze swoją zwykłą arogancją i chłodną pewnością siebie. – I wiem też, że żenujące wyznania wyimaginowanej miłości bardzo, bardzo wiele dzieli od prawdziwej namiętności.

– A więc, monsieur Wiem–To–Wszystko, czym jest namiętność?

Uniósł brwi, podparł się na łokciu i przesłał jej leniwy uśmiech.

– Chcesz, żebym ci pokazał?

– Co masz na myśli? – spytała niepewnie. To chyba nie był najlepszy pomysł.

– Opowiedzieć raczej nie potrafię. Ale mogę ci pokazać, jeśli chcesz.

Przełknęła głośno.

– Malfoy... Ty i twoje ego.

– Czy to wyzwanie? – spytał cicho, wędrując dłonią w górę po jej ramieniu. Nie spuszczał oczu z własnych palców.

– Nic z tych rzeczy. – Usiłowała odprawić go szorstko, ale jego dotyk zdawał się przenikać ją całą i nie potrafiła ukryć drżenia głosu.

– Musisz być ciekawa. – Nie ustępował, a jego głos był jak miękki aksamit w bladym świetle gwiazd. Objął ją za szyję i delikatnie pociągnął na trawę. Jego usta były niebezpiecznie blisko. – Na pewno czasem się zastanawiasz – wyszeptał.

– Nad czym? – Ginny wzdrygnęła się, słysząc pisk, który zastąpił jej normalny ton głosu.

Powinna uciekać, uderzyć go, zrobić cokolwiek. Ale nigdy wcześniej tak się nie czuła. Jej serce waliło tak mocno, że zastanawiała się, czemu jeszcze nie wyskoczyło, a żołądek wdał się w jakieś przedziwne akrobacje.

Uśmiechnął się, a jego druga ręka powoli przesunęła się od jej szyi aż do biodra, muskając po drodze pierś. Drażnił się z nią.

– Jak to jest... Pożądać. – Jego głos był głęboki i zniewalający, oddech łaskotał jej ucho. Całe ciało Ginny przebiegł mimowolny dreszcz, a oczy zamknęły się niemal automatycznie.

– Mam... Harry'ego... – zaczęła słabo.

Jego śmiech dudnił nisko.

– Z Potterem tego nie czujesz – stwierdził autorytatywnie. – Obserwowałem cię. Nie czułaś niczego. Albo najwyżej bardzo niewiele.

– I na jakiej podstawie sądzisz, że teraz jest inaczej? – rzuciła, czując wybuch powracającego temperamentu.

Już miała go odepchnąć, kiedy nagle przycisnął ją całym ciałem do ziemi, opierając swój ciężar jedynie na przedramionach, ułożonych po obu stronach jej głowy. Kolano wcisnęło się między nogi Ginny, a usta niemal dotykały jej ucha. Przez kilka sekund słyszała tylko jego oddech, a potem głos – jak niemal namacalną, pulsującą falę.

– Drżysz.

Drżała. Całe jej ciało przebiegały dreszcze, dreszcze strachu i czegoś jeszcze, czegoś, co mogło być... oczekiwaniem?

– A ja jeszcze nawet nie zacząłem – powiedział. I wreszcie jego wargi dotknęły jej skóry. Delikatne, suche muśnięcie poniżej ucha. I coraz bliżej jej ust.

Nie mogła powstrzymać westchnienia. Merlinie, nie tak było z Harrym.

– Chcesz, żebym cię pocałował? – spytał szorstkim, gardłowym głosem.

Nie. Nie, nie, NIE!

Ale ciekawość była zbyt silna.

– Tak – wyszeptała.

Więc ją pocałował.

Wpił się w jej wargi z pasją, jakiej nie doświadczyła nigdy przedtem. Czuła impulsy przenikające przez jego usta do jej ust, a później do całego ciała. Nieświadomie zgięła jedną nogę w kolanie, a Draco wykorzystał tę zmianę pozycji i ułożył się wygodniej. Wciąż ją całował.

Jego język delikatnie rozchylił jej wargi, napotkał jej język... Z gardła dziewczyny wyrwał się jęk. Objęła dłońmi ramiona Draco, chcąc być jeszcze bliżej.

Odsunął się, a Ginny otworzyła oczy. W ciemności nie mogła być całkowicie pewna, ale jego oczy wydawały się ciemniejsze, płonął w nich ogień. Merlinie, to było ponad jej siły. Ten dotyk odurzał.

– Chcesz wiedzieć, jakie to uczucie, kiedy traci się nad sobą kontrolę?

Kolejny pocałunek był szorstki, natarczywy, dominujący. Znów jęknęła i przesunęła kolano jeszcze wyżej, tak, że udo zetknęło się z jego biodrem. Zaczynało w niej narastać dziwne gorąco. Coś kołatało do tylnych drzwi jej świadomości. Coś, o czym powinna była pamiętać, coś, z powodu czego nie powinni tego robić, ale nie była w stanie przypomnieć sobie, co to mogłoby być.

– A w tym właśnie leży problem Pottera – powiedział Draco lekkim tonem, jakby rozmawiał o pogodzie. Wsunął rękę pod bluzkę Ginny i wyćwiczonym gestem starego wygi rozpiął biustonosz. – Przeraża go myśl o tym, że mogłabyś się bać, więc nie pozwala ci czuć kompletnie niczego. – Znów ją pocałował, namiętnie, intensywnie. – Ale my już wiemy, że strach to połowa przyjemności, prawda? – wyszeptał.

Rozpiął bluzkę i wydawało się, że studiuje uważnie biustonosz, rozluźniony, ale wciąż całkowicie okrywający piersi.

– Niepewność tego, co się stanie potem – przesunął opuszkami palców po jej brzuchu – niepokój, który zawsze przychodzi z utratą kontroli i prawdziwym pożądaniem – pochylił się i przygryzł miejsce, gdzie jej ramię spotykało się z szyją – podnieca, sprawia, że mimo wszystko chcesz więcej.

Jego wargi, język, nawet zęby pieściły każdy fragment jej skóry od szyi, aż po brzeg stanika. Ręka przesuwała się po udzie coraz wyżej, coraz wyżej, aż Ginny zrozumiała, co miał na myśli, mówiąc o strachu.

Wpił się w jej usta jeszcze raz i wymruczał niskim głosem, który otulił ją jak pieszczota:

– Powiedz, jak mam na imię.

Nawet nie przyszło jej do głowy, że mogłaby odmówić.

– Draco...

Uśmieszek, delikatny pocałunek. A potem nagle, tak nagle, że Ginny przez chwilę była całkowicie zdezorientowana, wstał i zaczął się otrzepywać.

– I właśnie tak, Weasley – ogłosił, jak zawsze cedząc słowa – wygląda prawdziwa namiętność. Żadnych pięknych słów i kwiecistych oracji. Tylko pragnienie i instynkt. Odruchy, które nie dają dojść do głosu logice i rozumowi.

Patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem, a on powtórzył z tym swoim firmowym grymasem:

– To właśnie jest namiętność.

Odchodził już, kiedy go zawołała, pośpiesznie okrywając się bluzką.

– Dlaczego?

Odwrócił się. Przechylił głowę na bok, jakby z zastanowieniem.

– Może myślałem, że to niesprawiedliwe, że nigdy nie uda ci się tego przeżyć. Może doprowadził mnie do tego nadęty Potter i jego ckliwe oracje. Może chciałem, żebyś już zawsze myślała tylko o mnie, kiedy on cię będzie całował. – Wzruszył ramionami. – A może mi się po prostu nudziło... Co ci najbardziej pasuje.

A potem odszedł w kierunku rozświetlonego zamku, z rękoma w kieszeniach.

Ginny patrzyła za nim przez długą chwilę. Nie mogła zrozumieć, jak to się stało, że mu na to pozwoliła. O czym ona myślała?!

Nie myślała. Właśnie o to chodziło. Powoli, mechanicznie, sięgnęła do tyłu i zapięła biustonosz. Kiedy wszystko wróciło do stanu pierwotnego, zamknęła oczy i uświadomiła sobie dwie niepokojące prawdy. Po pierwsze, namiętność, o której czytała w romansach, istniała naprawdę. A po drugie, teraz już każdy pocałunek Harry'ego będzie jej przypominał Draco.

I to, czym jest namiętność.


End file.
